vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan's Diary
]]Presumably ever since Stefan learnt how to write, he had been writing in diaries a majority of his life after that. Often writing down memories, facts and reminders in order not to forget them. In one particular page he kept a photograph of his ex-girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. When she actually read one of the diaries with her photograph in it, she asked him You came back to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you? She also mentioned that one diary included all of his inner thoughts and feelings. From the Pilot Elena: "You keep a journal?" Stefan: "Yeah. If I don't write it down I forget it. Memories are too important." Although we have not seen anyone write in a diary since Season 1, we can assume that Stefan still writes in his diary. In Episode 3x03 The End of the Affair we get to see one page of Stefan's diary - March 12, 1922. We also get to hear Elena reading selections from 1922, 1924 and 1935. Entries * For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story... I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her * I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. * I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Someone alive............ * They follow you. You can't escape them - as much as you want to. * I am awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day. Because I know I will see her again. * There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping but how do I make him see it? How do I protect her? From Episode 3x03 The end of the affair: March 12, 1922 I have blacked out days. I wake up with stranger’s blood. Places I don’t recognize. With women I don’t remember. I feel alaive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place teeming with life and pulsing with people, I have only imagined meeting, drinking with as well as enjoying. There is a woman who is intriguing. She has ....hair and is ... danger. April 1922 Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again. June 1924 Lexi’s driving me crazy. More animal blood. What misery. 1935 Cravings are there, but it’s easier. Lexi’s onto her next project – getting me to laugh. Trivia * Based upon the show storyline, producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson are working on a series of books called Stefan's Diaries. * In Pilot it was seen that Stefan has a lot of diaries, one for every year probably. Gallery Stefan_journal.jpg|Stefan writing in his journal Stefansdiariespilot.jpg|Stefan's diaries in his room Category:Objects Category:Diaries Category:Stefan's Diaries